


Elecciones

by MissLouBanner



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omegaverse, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Geralt cree que su mejor elección seria evitar su destino y sus sentimientos, ignorar los sentimientos de Jaskier y abandonar su idea de proteger a Ciri.Yennefer le mostrara cuan equivocadas son sus decisiones.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Elecciones

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de terminar de ver The Witcher el fin de Semana y no podia sacar esta idea de mi mente.  
> Me inspire mas en el capitulo 6 "Rare Species".
> 
> Soy nueva en esto de escribir y mas en Fandoms nuevos, por favor sean amables! :D
> 
> Cualquier opinion, comentario o queja, son bien recibidos.

̶ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

̶ Estoy aquí por el dragón

A pesar del tiempo que se conocen y que han pasado juntos, Geralt aprendió a leer algunas expresiones de Yennefer, y sabía que buscaba al animal por algo. Nunca actuaba sin un propósito que la beneficiara.

̶ Se rumorea que posee ciertas propiedades curativas.

No esperaba eso. ¿No se suponía que hace años, la hechicera había corregido sus defectos?

̶ Creí que tu transformación sano todas tus partes.

̶ A costa de perder otras, sí.

Ah, ahí estaba.

Geralt sonrió, divertido, no queriendo aceptar aun lo que estaba escuchando. ̶ Yen, no me digas que has viajado todo el camino por curas de fertilidad inventadas usando corazones de dragón frescos.

̶ ¡No son inventadas!

Sus viajes por todo el continente le han dado la experiencia como para sostener sus palabras. ̶ Lo son.

Y a pesar de que esas historias inventadas fueran ciertas, seguía sin creer el objetivo de la Omega.

̶ ¿En serio? ¿Tu, una madre?

̶ ¿Crees que sería una mala madre?

̶ Definitivamente.

La hechicera se giró dando la espalda al brujo, sintiéndose ofendida.

̶ Yen … ¿Un niño? ̶ Geralt quería comprender por qué ahora un cachorro era su deseo. ̶ ¿Qué podrías querer con un niño?

̶ ¡Ellos me arrebataron mi elección! ̶ Alego la Omega, alzando su voz. ̶ La quiero de vuelta … no es que espere que lo entiendas.

̶ Yo no tuve la elección para ser un brujo ̶ Por supuesto que la entendía en ese aspecto, mejor que nadie. ̶ Escucha … las personas que nos crearon, nos hicieron estériles por muchas razones.

Yennefer no hablo, estaba atenta a sus palabras.

̶ Uno de los más amables, es que este estilo de vida no es adecuado para un niño.

El Alfa tenía un semblante seria y tranquilo por fuera, pero estaba molesto.

Molesto por el deseo repentino de la mujer que quería, o que él se hacía creer que quería, y que era algo imposible para ambos, más para él.

Esta discusión solo había traído a su memoria cuando conoció a Jaskier. Estuvo a punto de gastar dos de sus deseos aquella vez en el rio con el bardo; uno para desear que fuera un Omega y otro, para pedir poder procrear.

Pero entonces la conoció y cambio sus planes para su bien y el de su “amigo”.

De repente se acordó que no había venido sola y le recordó con bruscas palabras la intención de utilizar su poder por orden del rey para seguir disfrutando de la comida y las siestas que este le podría dar a cambio, provocando que la hechicera retomara su paso, furiosa.

En medio de la ira, el brujo soltó la información de su “Sorpresa de niño” y como el preferiría usarlo como cebo que someterlo a una vida como la que tenía.

Yennefer se detuvo, girandose para enfrentarlo y cuestionarlo. Geralt apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo y casi al instante deseo poder tener un deseo de Djinn y borrar sus propias palabras o regresar el tiempo hasta hace unos segundos.

La omega no perdió oportunidad para reclamar su sermón acerca de querer un hijo, cuando el prácticamente le hacía trampa a su destino robando uno.

El brujo no entendía como estando en presencia de ella. podía decir mas de 5 palabras y luego arrepentirse de esas mismas. Tal vez era una señal, pero con todo y eso, era algo que seguiría ignorando por su propio bien.

El alfa intento cambiar de tema mencionando que los enanos sabían de un atajo para llegar al dragón más rápido que los demás, intentando convencerla de seguir con él en la misión, aun a pesar de no estar del todo de acuerdo en el propósito de la hechicera omega.

Acepto.

Yennefer se unió a su equipo y siguieron adelante, siguiendo a los enanos por todo el camino.

A cierto bardo no le había agradado la idea, pero no le quedaba mas que aceptar las decisiones de Geralt.

Aunque le doliera verlos llevarse tan bien, ver al brujo buscarla y conectar con ella. De haber escuchado su unión en medio de la noche dentro de la improvisada casa de campaña de la hechicera, deseando secretamente estar él en su lugar.

x

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó solo, se dio cuenta que había sido dejado atrás por los enanos y Geralt. Y para cuando había llegado al lugar, todo había terminado.

Geralt y Yennefer habían acabado con el otro equipo, los enanos apenas y salían del hechizo puesto en ellos en un intento de detenerlos sin hacerles daño y el dragón, había resultado ser quien los recluto y que solo quería su ayuda para proteger un huevo.

Un final un poco extraño e inesperado, pero que sin duda ameritaba para una canción, según Jaskier.

El bardo se había sentado en una roca alejado del trio, pensando en que haría de su vida ahora que el brujo alfa había hecho una elección en la suya. Claramente ya no tendría toda la atención para él, ni los gruñidos o pequeñas consideraciones que Geralt fue desarrollando con los años.

Estaba resignado, pero no lo culpaba. También fue su culpa por esconder su condición desde un inicio, pero se recordó que fue cierto detalle que el brujo hubiese utilizado contra el para alejarlo aún más.

Que de nada sirvió, por que terminara haciéndolo. No soportaría viajar con El lobo blanco enamorado de alguien más mientras él aún tenía sentimientos por Geralt.

La discusión que comenzó en algún punto, entre Geralt y Yennefer, atrajo su atención, alcanzando a escuchar lo último.

̶ Voy a ahorrarles dolor con un poco de dolor ahora ̶ Protesto Borch, metiéndose en la discusión que comenzaba a subir de nivel. ̶ La hechicera nunca recuperara su habilidad para engendrar ̶ dijo para mirar a Yennefer y pasar su mirada al brujo. ̶ Y aunque no quieras perderla, Geralt, lo harás.

̶ Ya lo hizo ̶ La omega estaba enojada y decepcionada, había sido engañada.

Decidió que ya no tenía nada por lo que estar junto al brujo y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a alejarlo de su vida y regresar a su plan inicial.

En su camino a marcharse, vislumbró al bardo confundido por la situación. Sonriendo internamente, se dijo a si misma que nunca debió modificar nada; con parte de su magia, hizo una ilusión, a vista de los tres hombres, de ella alejándose, mientras que realmente se quedaba ahí, a un metro del “mejor amigo” del lobo. Sabía que explotaría contra él y no perdería detalle.

El brujo estaba lleno de ira, últimamente nada le salía bien. Acababa de perder a la única omega que creía que podría estar con el y no pudo hacer nada.

Borch se alejó mientras Geralt se volteaba en dirección opuesta, no sabiendo como manejar su enojo.

̶ Que día ̶ Jaskier sabía que estaba herido y quería ayudarlo a superar la situación.

Fue un grave error.

El brujo descargo toda su frustración en él. Le hecho la culpa de su destino, de todas las cosas malas que le pasaban desde que lo conoció.

Sus palabras hirientes llegaron al bardo y casi podía jurar que escucho romperse algo cuando le dio la espalda al otro hombre.

Jaskier estaba destrozado, pero no podía permitirse quebrarse frente al brujo. Aguantando sus ganas de llorar, hizo lo mejor para ambos, despedirse. ̶ Está bien. ̶ Ya no sería más la causa de las desgracias del hombre que amaba. Era mejor retirarse a tiempo. ̶ Te veré por ahí, Geralt.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir su propio camino solo. Con el propósito de deshacerse de sus sentimientos hacia el Alfa, de olvidarse de él por un tiempo.

Pudo haberse conformado con ser su mejor amigo y ya, pero parecía que el brujo nunca le daría oportunidad si quiera de ser compañeros.

Geralt se quedó ahí, en la cima de la montaña, solo, pensando en todo lo ocurrido durante un tiempo.

Se había descargado con alguien que intento ayudarlo, que nunca lo vio con miedo o repulsión como los demás. Alguien que le hizo sentir cosas que creía olvidadas.

Pero pensándolo bien, había sido bueno alejar a Jaskier al fin. Aunque fuese un omega, nunca podría ofrecerle un hogar o una familia, una estabilidad. La muerte caminaba junto a él, nunca estaría a salvo.

Repentinamente sintió una presencia familiar, un olor. Se dio la vuelta para toparse con ella de nuevo.

̶ Ahora si estas solo, tal y como siempre has querido.

̶ Yen …

̶ Ahórrate tus disculpas, brujo ̶ La mujer comenzó a acercarse a él, con una actitud diferente a como el la vio irse. ̶ Te envidio porque podrías tener lo que yo quiero y, sin embargo, haces lo posible por evitarlo.

̶ ¿De que estas hablando?

La hechicera recito unas palabras en una lengua extraña que Geralt no reconoció, y fue entonces que sucedió …

̶ Eres una Alfa ̶ Geralt tenía una mezcla extraña de confusión, sorpresa y molestia, en su rostro.

Yennefer sonrío, disfrutando de la expresión en el otro. ̶ Las ventajas de usar magia.

̶ Me engañaste

̶ Ahora estamos a mano

̶ Pero … La unión …

̶ Fue una ilusión, Geralt.

No hubo más respuestas. La, ahora, Alfa estaba feliz por ver las expresiones del otro. Nunca lo había visto de esta forma y saber que ella lo provoco casi se sentía como si estuviera cobrando parte del engaño.

̶ Al igual que tú, mis posibilidades para tener un hijo son casi nulas ̶ Yennefer volvió a hablar al ver que el lobo blanco se quedo sin palabras por la revelación, y estaba por hacerle sufrir más. ̶ Pero todavía puedo marcar a un Omega.

̶ ¿Dónde planeas encontrar a un Omega dispuesto a ser marcado sin tener cachorros? ̶ Geralt cuestiono, intentando recobrar su semblante. ̶ Es casi imposible.

̶ Lo acabas de dejar ir.

Y el brujo se quedó sin palabras de nuevo.

̶ ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta que tu bardo es un omega en todo este tiempo? ̶ Pregunto la hechicera, grabando en su mente cada facción que el otro le regalaba. ̶ ¿Estas envejeciendo? … ¿O por que yo logre darme cuenta desde el momento en que me acerque a salvar su vida aquella vez?

Geralt estaba en shock por primera vez en años. ¿Cómo fue posible que un simple humano logro engañar sus sentidos desarrollados?

Comenzó a recordar sus viajes con el bardo y entonces tuvo sentido porque había ciertas temporadas en que Jaskier tomaba la iniciativa de separarse por un tiempo, de por que en ocasiones no quería compartir la cama o el saco de dormir o cuando decía que debía comprar cierta poción cada que paraban en un pueblo o ciudad para supuestamente mantener sus cuerdas vocales lo mejor posible.

Y el por qué, cuando ocurrió el accidente con el Djinn, el curandero le dijo que debía buscar ayuda lo mas pronto posible por su condición. Pues los omegas solían ser mucho mas sensibles a la magia que un Beta o un Alfa.

Fue entonces que conocieron a la hechicera y …

̶ Por eso preguntaste si solo éramos amigos.

̶ A diferencia tuya y contrario a lo que parece, el bardo nunca me ha sido indiferente ̶ Declaro Yennefer, con una sonrisa juguetona. ̶ Al principio pensé en deshacerme de ti y acercarme a Jaskier, pero después de como actuaste cuando intente ser el recipiente del Djinn, creí que podría ignorar las leyes de la naturaleza.

̶ Y cambiaste tu condición.

̶ Así es, pero termine perdiendo el tiempo.

̶ Joder

̶ A juzgar por como me miraba, estaba enamorado de ti.

̶ Hmm

̶ Dispuesto a estar a tu lado sin importar que.

Los gruñidos eran cada vez más fuertes, más furiosos.

̶ De todos modos, me has facilitado las cosas ahora que alejaste al bardo de tu lado por voluntad propia ̶ La hechicera se alejó de él y comenzó a invocar su magia para crear un portal. ̶ Un omega con el corazón roto, sin marca y sin alfa ... Gracias, Geralt, estamos a mano.

Y desapareció, atravesando el portal.

Si antes, cuando Yennefer le “termino”, parecía que el brujo asesinaría a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, ahora quería que alguien lo asesinara por idiota.

Siempre supo que el bardo estaba enamorado de él, la misma reina de Cintra se lo confirmo, y aun así decidió ignorarlo. Se repetía constantemente que era mejor alejarlo, por la seguridad de Jaskier, pero sabia en el fondo que era miedo a sentir algo y que alguien lo usase contra él. Además, prefería no complicarse mas de lo que ya estaba su vida.

Creyó que con Yennefer las cosas podrían ser mejor, mas a su estilo de vida.

Pero ahora, ella estaba detrás de lo que el dejo ir.

Sumando eso a su destino unido a la Leoncita de Cintra ¿Qué más podría salirle mal?

Ahora tendría que buscar a Ciri, su sorpresa de niño, y después, buscar a su bardo. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas, que Jaskier no cayera en los encantos de Yennefer y así poder obtener su perdón y recuperarlo.

Lo amaba y parecía que tuvo que toparse con una alfa igual que él, con la diferencia de estar dispuesta a todo, para aceptarlo.

Bastante tiempo estuvo evitando su destino, pero ya no.


End file.
